Screen Junkies
Screen Junkies is an online movie magazine and YouTube channel focused on movies and television.The channel was created on October 3, 2008. As of July 2018, Screen Junkies has over 6.400,000 subscribers and over 2,000,000,000 video views. Screen Junkies was owned and operated by Defy Media until July 2, 2018 when Screen Junkies was acquired by Fandom, the company that runs this very wiki. The rumor that this corporate acquisition was the result of inception is, as yet, unconfirmed. Background Screen Junkies' main channel has three main shows: 'Honest Trailers', 'Movie Fights' and 'The Screen Junkies Show.' The second channel, Screen Junkies News, is home to the daily news and talk show 'SJU,' 'Charting with Dan,' 'Honest Trailer commentaries,' weekly movie reviews and regular special features. The Editor-in-Chief of Screen Junkies News is Roth Cornet. Screen Junkies' comedy sketch show 'Flickbait' was screened on both News and Screen Junkies main. From 2015 - 2017, Screen Junkies also ran its own nerdy little Netflix, Screen Junkies Plus for $5/month. Shows on Plus included 'Screen Junkies Roasts,' 'Mundy Night Raw,' 'Dan's Labyrinth,' 'Summer Movie Report,' 'Flash and Friends,' 'TV Fights' and 'Interns of FIELD.' Shows 'Honest Trailers' is a comedy series of trailers that satirizes and parodies movies and TV shows. Inevitably, the comedy is lost on a sizable proportion of viewers each week. This usually results in the writers laboriously explaining how comedy works in a noble but ultimately foolish attempt to stem the unending tide of nerd rage. Honest Trailers is Screen Junkies' most successful show and it regularly gets more views than all its other shows combined in any given week, much to the chagrin of the hard-working people who put their heart and soul into making all that additional content. The biggest misconception about 'Honest Trailers' is that's it's whipped up every week by one guy in his basement. It is, in fact, produced by a whole team of professionals struggling to convince their families that working for a YouTube company is a real job. The highest viewed Honest Trailer is Titanic, which is one of the first produced. Many of the early trailers are also overtly misogynist, including The Notebook and Les Miserables which both include jokes that the only reason why a man would watch either movie is to get his girlfriend to put out. The tone of Honest Trailers has evolved dramatically over the years. In 2018 the series is more likely to be labelled SJW libcuck propaganda. Honest Trailers was created in 2012 by Andy Signore and Brett Weiner. The narrator of 'Honest Trailers' is currently Jon Bailey. The current writing team is Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr and Dan Murrell. 'Movie Fights' is a competition wherein three guests debate various issues related to pop culture while sitting on chairs. Though the success of Movie Fights is often attributed to the guests' movie knowledge and comedic caliber or the quality of the debate questions, true fans know that the only relevant factors are the presence of chairs and no less than three guests. One of the chairs sinks regularly but Screen Junkies is too cheap to replace it. Movie Fights is currently hosted by Hal Rudnick with the support of fact-checker Dan Murrell and social media ambassador Danielle Radford. Movie Fights was formerly hosted by Andy Signore who was known for judging rounds in the most biased manner possible and all-too-frequently allowing rounds to escalate into screaming matches. . 'The Screen Junkies Show' is an assorted collection of discussions and interviews. The host of 'The Screen Junkies Show' is Hal Rudnick. Then The Fire Nation Attacked On October 8, 2017, Andy Signore was fired for egregious and intolerable behavior. Multiple women came forward on social media to accuse him of sexual harassment and at least one woman accused him of attempted sexual assault. The attempted sexual assault had been raised to Defy Media's HR department months beforehand with no apparent consequences until the allegations were made public. All Screen Junkies channels remained dark for three weeks after the incident. Upon their return, the hosts expressed unequivocal support for the women who came forward. They explained the workplace changes which were to be introduced to ensure a similar situation could never happen again. This included a third party to look into how Defy Media HR handled the complaint, sexual harassment training for all staff, a fan interaction code of conduct and the commitment to be "more a part of the world." Screen Junkies linked the Signore situation to the wider cultural shift regarding sexual harassment happening all across the entertainment industry, as well as the broader problem of workplace harassment in general. The hosts expressed a willingness to examine how their own practices invited divisiveness and make changes to contribute to the betterment of the culture. In May 2018, Screen Junkies ran Movie Fights Live Extravaganza fundraiser benefiting the charity Women in Film. The Screen Junkies community together raised over $38,000.Category:Organizations Category:Screen Junkies Category:Youtubers